


Here With Me

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Comfort, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things he can do to make Wade feel better and he already knows which one will definitely cheer him up right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

Today is a bad day.

Wade is staring at the TV in complete silence, depressed and inconsolable. When he pressed the ON button on the remote, the TV made a weird, loud sound and it’s now showing only static, not the reruns he has waited for the whole week.

He looks at the flickering dots for a little while, then gives up, not even making a fuss, cursing, grumbling, roaring. He just turns the useless screen off and slouches further into the couch with a whine.

Peter, who is sitting at the table with a newspaper open wide on it, has been looking at the scene with a worried and surprised expression.

Those reruns must really mean a lot if Wade is reacting this way. He wonders how much another TV can cost. Maybe they could go buy a new one now… He doesn’t like seeing Wade so sad and quiet, it makes his heart ache.

"Honey?" he calls softly.

“… Hm.”

Peter decides to say nothing and just gets up, going around the TV to see if something is missing or can be fixed. He is not good at this, though: he may have built his web-shooters and understand the mechanic behind certain objects and inventions, but he never fixed a TV before and he has no idea of how it exactly works.

Wade is slightly bended forward now, looking at him with hope and a little spark of the excitement he had before.

“So? What does your nerdy eyes see, Petey? Can it be saved?” he even cracks a smile and Peter feels like a human disgrace when he sheepishly admits: “I am sorry, Wade, I… I don’t know.”

Wade’s smile disappears and he flops on the couch, face pressed into a pillow to muffle his whines.

“We can buy another one! There is a shop two blocks away, we…”

“No!” Wade tilts his head to look at Peter and he sounds very serious: “We need money to repair the washing machine and buy a present for Aunt May’s birthday!”

“Oh, honey.” Peter smiles and lets out a fond sigh. It warms his heart knowing that Wade worries so much about Aunt May and even the little things inside their house. He may not care about the furniture or the smallest details, but he takes note of what needs to be repaired and they always take care of it together. Sometimes he even buys something to furnish the apartment; his tastes can be dorky, a bit childish, but they are sweet, and they are not the kind of people who worry about style anyway.

“The washing machine can wait a little more and you know Aunt May doesn’t like it when we spend too much money for her. Also a little TV shouldn’t cost too much.” Peter sits on the floor, besides the couch so he can stroke gently Wade’s head. “Were they important reruns?”

Wade hums positively, turning his head from the pillow to face the young man. He looks sadder and kind of sleepy, as if the disappointment completely drained him.

“Bea Arthur?” Peter asks with a sweet smile, knowing how much Wade likes _Golden Girls_. Such a dramatic reaction can be caused only by that.

Wade nods, nuzzling the hand now caressing his cheek, and mumbles: “The first series with improved colors and sounds.” Then he frowns, shooting a mild, not really angry glare at the young man: “I want to buy a nice present for your Aunt, she deserves the best, Petey! What kind of nephew are you??”

“Sorry.” Peter laughs, resting his head on the couch, continuing to gently trace Wade’s scars with his fingertips. “You are right, but…”

“And the washing machine can’t wait. You know we suck at hand-washing our clothes.” he cringes at the thought, scrunching up his nose. “They stink even more later.”

“That’s not true!”

He’s not entirely wrong, though; their clothes really have a weird smell since the washing machine has stopped working and they had to wash everything by hand. Maybe they don’t let the fabric dry well or use the wrong detergent, Peter isn’t sure, but he has to agree with Wade, who is looking at him with a blank face.

“Okay.” he admits, smiling amusedly. “ _Maybe_ we are not the best at cleaning our stuff, but we can wait.” He presses his forehead against Wade’s, grinning: “Since when you worry about not having a bad smell, Mr. Fresh & Clean?”

Wade licks his nose, making him giggle, and finally shows a big, relaxed smile.

“It’s okay, sweetums, they were not that important. I watched those episodes millions of times, anyway.” He shrugs, but Peter can see that he is still bothered by it. “I will take a nap here, in front of the TV, to mock it.” He shakes a fist, shouting at the dark screen: “Did you hear me, vile piece of shit?”

“Maybe we can find that special version online too.” Peter suggests and he is relieved to see the big smile on the chapped lips for a second time.

“Maybe.” Wade kisses him and closes his eyes, ready to sleep a bit to forget the stinging, bad emotions.

Peter slowly gets up and looks at him with fondness and love. Wade never had much in his life - not much _good_ \- and it’s always disheartening when he can’t enjoy something he really loves. Bea Arthur and the reruns of _Golden Girls_ may seem like a stupid thing, but Peter knows they are not and he gives them the right importance, the importance they deserve, because they _are_ important to Wade.

He glares at the TV that refused to cooperate and slowly an idea forms in his mind. There are many things he can do to make Wade feel better and he already knows which one will definitely cheer him up right now.

He goes to their bedroom, walking on his tip-toes because Wade isn’t asleep yet, and cautiously opens the closet. Stuffed in a corner of it, folded with care, there are some dresses the merc loves wearing once in a while. Peter wore them two or three times, too, and Wade’s reaction has always been ecstatic and very excited.

He takes one, a short red dress with white lace on the hem and puffy sleeves; it’s the one he always wears when he plays dress up with Wade, because it shows his legs and Wade loves them, he says they are hot and sexy. Peter blushes and snorts, taking off his t-shirt and shorts to put on the silky fabric.

He goes back into the living room and peeks above the couch; Wade is resting on his back now, an arm draped across his face to shield it from the sunlight.

Peter smiles, walks around the couch and gently sits on his lap, startling him.

“Wha-”

Wade’s eyes become bigger when he sees what’s happening. Peter takes his hand and puts it on his chest, making him feel the silk, the intricate pattern of the dress, his abs under the fabric.

“If you can’t watch the reruns, you can always play with me.” he says with a lewd grin that soon appears on Wade’s scarred face too.

“Petey, I would play with you all day, even if the reruns of _Golden Girls_ were on TV every single minute!”

Peter giggles and slowly lifts the hem of the dress to show Wade that he is not wearing anything under it; the merc bites his lower lip, groaning appreciatively, and his other hand squeezes a beautiful thigh. As Peter starts moving and grinding against him, he moves the hand to his dick, which is getting hard.

Peter can feel the familiar bulge under his body and looks down at Wade’s sweatpants, licking his lips. He frees the erection and tugs at it with fast, but gentle movements, making the older man moan and take his manhood in return.

“You always look so good in this…” Wade gasps, pulling him to kiss him on the lips and neck. “So fucking hot.”

“Wade…” Peter pants, eyes closed, his mind going crazy over the rough texture of Wade’s scarred hand on his dick. “I… I want to…” He grinds some more against the touch, his hand twisting around his boyfriend’s erection, then he moves backward to align his face with it.

“I want to suck you.” he says and he does so, engulfing the scarred, big length with his mouth. Wade lets out a loud moan, almost a howl, and digs his fingers into the couch to avoid thrusting too much and fast.

“Baby boy…!” he exclaims, his voice guttural and low. “P-Peter…!”

The young man licks the scars, sucks the tip and bobs his head, while shaking his bare ass up in the air, the dress lifted up to his back. He loves Wade’s taste, he loves the way he fills him so perfectly every time, he loves making him feel better. And by the way Wade is gasping, writhing and calling his name, he can tell he is _really_ feeling good.

With a wet, loud pop, Peter pulls away to lick the tip, already dripping with precome. He locks eyes with Wade, making low sounds while fondling his balls, and the merc groans, his fingers gently grabbing strands of brown hair.

“I am…! I am coming!”

Peter smiles and takes him whole again, humming when he feels the familiar taste in his mouth and sticky liquid trickling down the corner of his mouth.

When he pulls away again, Wade motions him to come closer, his chest heaving, and starts touching his hard dick again.

“So hot…” he hisses as Peter whines and leans over him, overwhelmed by the sensations. “Come for me, Petey.”

“Wade…” the young man gasps and white, thick strings drip on the merc’s chest. He falls on it and his head rises and goes down with it.

The scarred man strokes his big hands on his back, brushes back the hair from his sweaty forehead, plays with the sleeves.

“Feeling better?” Peter asks with a smile.

“Oh, yes.” Wade chuckles and hugs him tightly. “Thanks, honey. It was awesome.”

“I am sorry for the reruns, though.”

Wade laughs softly and puts two fingers under Peter’s chin to raise his head and look at him.

“Who cares about Bea Arthur and _Golden Girls_ when you are here with me?”

“Oh my God.” Peter stares at him in shock. “This is one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever told me.”

Wade growls playfully and springs up, lifting him bridal style before he can even realize what’s happening.

He shoots Peter a hungry, naughty look and says: “Wanna play dress up together, Petey?”

Peter wraps his arms around his neck and grins, nodding happily.


End file.
